


just the beginning

by ciuucalata



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, This is just me rewriting the ending scene of ep 9, the way it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: “It’s empty,” Kaoru says when his wine glass isn’t immediately filled with wine and then he holds up the bottle for Kojiro to see. Kojiro is glad for the topic change because he really doesn’t want to talk about ADAM. Ever again.Kojiro leans over the counter, glaring at Kaoru as he says, “You bring the next one!” If he uses this as an excuse to see how he’s healing, that’s just for him to know. He’s been busy with the restaurant these past couple days and he hadn’t managed to see Kaoru once during this time.“I’m injured,” Kaoru sighs and shrugs a little, as much as his wounds allow him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been almost 2 years since i last wrote a fic and let me tell you that it does feel kind of weird to write again, but it’s the best feeling of weird. I never thought i’d start writing fics again for an anime about skateboarding yet here i am  
> I have to admit that matchablossom had taken over my life but they’re so good i’m not even mad  
> Anyway, i hope you’ll enjoy it!!

“It’s empty,” Kaoru says when his wine glass isn’t immediately filled with wine and then he holds up the bottle for Kojiro to see. Kojiro is glad for the topic change because he really doesn’t want to talk about ADAM. Ever again.

Kojiro leans over the counter, glaring at Kaoru as he says, “You bring the next one!” If he uses this as an excuse to see how he’s healing, that’s just for him to know. He’s been busy with the restaurant these past couple days and he hadn’t managed to see Kaoru once during this time.

“I’m injured,” Kaoru sighs and shrugs a little, as much as his wounds allow him.

Kojirou wants to point out how earlier he said that it’s only a scratch but he doesn’t want to end up fighting with Kaoru again. Not when this is the first time he sees him out of the hospital in a week, even if he’s still in a wheelchair and in his scrubs. This is still better than seeing his pale self against the paler bed sheets.

“Don’t talk big,” is all he says in the end. Despite not wanting to fight with Kaoru, he is still annoyed by how the other man expects him to be ready for him all the time.

Kojiro had time to accept his feelings for Kaoru and over time, it became such a normal thing that he can’t even remember what it was like before he fell in love. He tries to not make it obvious, but sometimes his feelings win and he ends up going out of his way to do things for Kaoru. Things a normal friend would never do. Things Kaoru never does.

Kojiro sighs, scratching the back of his head, and they both know Kaoru won once again. “I’m going to look for a new one.”

“Make it a good one,” Kaoru calls as Kojiro disappears in the back. Kojiro repeats his words mockingly under his breath and sort of wishes he had done it in front of Kaoru. It’s a childish thing to do, sure, but he’d only do it in front of Kaoru.

When he reaches the wine fridge, he debates whether he should just take the cheapest one he has, but even that one is a good wine. He’d never buy anything that’s bad for his restaurant. He has a reputation to keep up.

In the end, he sighs and just takes one from the upper shelf, trying not to think too much about it.

“Is white okay?” He asks as he walks around the counter. Before Kaoru can nag him about the brand, he looks at the bottle and reads it quickly. “A Lafite-”

He looks at Kaoru, finding it strange that he hasn’t said anything until now, only to find him sleeping with his cheek against the table. He has his mouth slightly open and his glasses are still on.

Kojiro freezes for only a fraction of a second, not really understanding what he’s looking at. He recovers quickly and sighs wearily as he makes his way towards the seat beside Kaoru. As much as he enjoys having Kaoru in his restaurant when there’s only the two of them, this situation couldn’t be less ideal.

He opens the bottle and sits down. He shortly debates if he should wake Kaoru up, but chooses not to because he knows how uncomfortable he has been in the hospital. Carla is probably going to wake him up when the time is right.

“ADAM is currently skating by himself.” He first fills Kaoru’s glass. “He’s an amazing skater, but I’m sure he’s not happy right now.” He fills his own glass. “That’s why his skating ends up that way.” He sets the bottle down and looks at it, without actually seeing it. He opens his mouth, but then he closes it again. He told himself that he wouldn’t talk about ADAM again, yet here he is.

“But you know, we’re not alone.” He looks back at Kaoru’s sleeping face and the soft snoring coming from him makes Kojiro smile a little. 

He lifts his left arm and, gently, barely touching, he moves Kaoru’s hair behind his ear.

“Right, Kaoru?”

He can’t help himself from letting his finger linger there for a second, or two. But they are very much alone now and Kaoru is asleep, so no one can blame him for being just a little self-indulgent. After a decade of these feelings, these stolen moments are the only things that are feeding them.

He sighs and lets his hand drop away from Kaoru’s face but before it can actually leave Kaoru’s skin, one of Kaoru’s hands reaches up and holds it, putting it right on his cheek. Kojiro’s heart is in his throat but before he could actually do anything about this situation, Kaoru opens his eyes and looks directly at him.

“I thought you’d be braver than this,” Kaoru says, still soft from his nap.

Kojiro opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He feels helpless, trapped, as if he ended up exactly where Kaoru and his calculative mind wanted him.

“What?” is all he ends up saying.

Kaoru is still leaning his head on the counter, but his eyes are wide awake and looking at Kojiro as if he were a puzzle he’d finished for a while now. He then gets up, slowly and still holding Kojiro’s hand against his cheek.

At this point, Kojiro wonders if maybe he fell asleep while looking for the wine and he is just dreaming now.

“You’re right,” Kaoru says, his gaze unmoving. “We’re not alone.” He grips Kojiro’s hand in his and moves them towards his mouth, so that his next words are spoken against Kojiro’s fingers. “You’re not alone.”

Somewhere, in the back of Kojiro’s mind, there’s a voice that keeps screaming that this isn’t like him, that he should be the one doing the seduction, that he should be the one kissing’s Kaoru’s knuckles and giving him _those_ eyes. At the same time, there’s another voice that tells him it was about time he was on the other end of the seduction.

However, the second voice is too small for it to actually have a say in this so he ends up listening to the first one.

He grips back Kaoru’s hand and, trying to be careful of his wounds, pulls him towards himself. He meets Kaoru in the middle and before their lips touch, he makes sure to keep eye contact long enough to let him know that he can also do surprise attacks.

It’s not a long or very passionate kiss, the way he dreamed so many times it was going to be. Kaoru’s cheek is still tender from where the skateboard hit him so Kojiro has to satisfy himself with a small, but still meaningful, peck. When he pulls back, Kaoru has his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open. Kojiro smiles to himself, knowing that this move wasn’t part of Kaoru’s calculations.

There’s a moment of silence between them in which Kojiro relishes in his win. But he savors it even more when the silence is broken by Carla.

“Heart rate increasing rapidly!”

Kojiro doesn’t even try to hide his grin when Kaoru flushes and turns his face away, clearing his throat. He is still holding Kojiro’s hand.

“It’s alright! Thank you, Carla.”

The bracelet stops flashing and silence settles in the restaurant once again.

“This might be the first time I actually love that machine,” Kojiro says, and he knows he sounds pleased.

“And this might be the first time I actually hate her,” Kaoru says, turning to glare at Kojiro but it’s been years since it stopped looking mean.

“Glad to see that, no matter what, we still can’t agree on something,” Kojiro laughs and squeezes carefully Kaoru’s hand in his.

Kaoru smiles and squeezes back before he lets go. Kojiro misses its warmth immediately but when he sees Kaoru taking the wine glass, he supposes he can wait till he gets to hold it again.

“Don’t worry. This is just the beginning, I’m sure we’ll reach an agreement sooner or later.” He holds his glass up, still looking at Kojiro with a smile.

Kojiro takes his too and they clink their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this and don't forget to leave a comment (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> you can aslo find me on tumblr @ [ciucalata](https://ciucalata.tumblr.com/)


End file.
